


Knowledge Best Left Lost

by FeliFeathers



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game), Slash and Burn (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliFeathers/pseuds/FeliFeathers
Summary: Aloy stumbles across a datapoint unlike any other she's heard before.(reposted from my old acc)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Knowledge Best Left Lost

“Easier when I was a kid.” Aloy remarked as she slid down the rocky incline, chasing a signal her focus had detected. She had encountered many similar signals in her travels, tracing them back to small, mysterious devices that the Old Ones had used to record and share information. In their absence, some of the strange contraptions had been scattered across the world, hiding everywhere from ruins to cauldrons.

This particular device was nestled among the roots of a dead tree. Kneeling down to inspect it, The Nora Seeker immediately noticed that it lacked the distinctive elongated and bent shape of the other devices she had found. This one was smaller, a perfect fit in her palm. The surface was badly-cracked glass, save for a small depression about the size of a fingertip. Aloy had a vague feeling that this predated the others by a significant amount. 

She scanned it with her focus, eager to see if its contents were as abnormal as its shape. There was a slight delay as her focus processed the new information, but eventually, distorted yet decipherable sound came through.

“Hey Kera.”

“Hey Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ted Faro purged APOLLO because he didn't want future humans to know about cock vore.


End file.
